


Toy Box

by phoenix_173



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Oops, Sex Toys, lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Darcy has Steve or Steve and Bucky if you so choose, over for dinner and a movie at her place. A mysterious vibrating buzzing noise starts while she is busy finishing up. The boy/s investigate, thinking its dangerous. And it is. It's her vibrator accidentally going off.</p><p>This came from my lovely brain twin, katiedid.</p><p>(Repost of Tumblr Prompts)</p><p>Original Publish Date: March 6, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Box

**Author's Note:**

> You know what you did Katie. This is all your fault. :D

**Toy Box**

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Oh, hey guys! Come on in! I just pulled the last lasagna out of the oven. I was about to put the garlic bread in, but Jane just texted me. I need to run down to the lab. Should only be, like 10 minutes. Make yourselves comfortable,” Darcy babbled as she rushed out the door again.

 

Steve and Bucky just looked at each other before heading towards the kitchen. They saw the garlic bread prepped and waiting to go in the oven so they popped it in and set the timer for 7 minutes, before retreating back out to open floor plan of her main room.

 

They had just taken seats on her oversized couch when they heard a sharp buzzing, soon accompanied by a strange whirring.

 

“What. Is. That. Noise?” Bucky asked. It didn’t sound like anything he’d heard in her apartment before.

 

They’d both been there many times before, for movie nights, for game nights, for ballgames, for mystery dinner parties...those were secretly Bucky’s favorites.

 

“I don’t know, Buck. I think it’s coming from the back of the apartment. You think we should take a look around before Darce gets back?”

 

“Might as well, Stevie. Wouldn’t want the doll to come back ta us rootin’ around her place, but I also don’t want her comin’ home ta rodents or whatnot,” he shrugged with a quirk of his lips, “Let’s go find what’s making the noise.”

 

It was child’s play for the super soldiers to follow their enhanced hearing to Darcy’s bedroom. A brief look around the room showed them that Darcy was neater than either one of them expected. The bed was made. There wasn’t any laundry laying about. The only hint of mess were the stacks upon stacks of books everywhere. They would have expected her to have everything on an e-reader.

 

The buzzing seemed to be coming from a nightstand on one side of her bed. There was a cabinet below the drawer that the noise was emanating from.

 

Bucky looked to Steve with a raised eyebrow. Steve looked to Bucky with an eyeroll and a smirk.

 

A beat passed.

 

They simultaneously threw their hands out and said, “Rochambeau!”

 

Bucky grinned as his ‘paper’ beat Steve’s ‘rock’.

 

Steve huffed out a chuckle and knelt in front of the cabinet. Whatever was inside was still whirring and buzzing. He reached out his hand and grasped the handle, pulling lightly as the door opened.

 

He looked in the cabinet with curious eyes, head tilted like a confused puppy.

 

Bucky was perched behind him looking over his shoulder.

 

In front of them was a bright purple object. Seated on a flower shaped docking station. There were buttons on the base, surrounded by flashing red lights.

 

The phallus shaped object was buzzing, the tip of it rotating, whirring. The boys took one look at each other and slammed the cabinet door shut and raced back to the kitchen.

 

“We never tell Darcy about this,” Steve declared.

 

“Agreed. But I gotta tell ya, Stevie. The idea of her using that on herself? That’s gonna keep me warm on cold, lonely nights.”

 

Steve looked over at his friend, a blush covering his face, “You’re not wrong, Buck. You’re not wrong.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> BWAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
